


Daddy and baby's night time routine

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: What daddy Liam and baby Harry do nearly every night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now I had already done a morning routine for Liam and Harry, so I decided to do a nighttime routine x

Night time was approaching for Harry as his daddy Liam was preparing the food. He had just made a simple vegetable soup tonight, something nice and healthy for the cold evening. While he made the soup, Liam had been on the phone with his friend and fellow daddy Zayn. Apparently, Zayn's little Gigi was playing up again and he didn't know what to do. Liam sympathised with Zayn as he knew his friend had many problems with Gigi. The girl wasn't that much in the headspace as other littles and she did give her daddy a hard time. Liam just hoped one day Zayn and Gigi can live happily together.

When the soup was ready, Liam got two bowls, one a bright blue one for Harry and an adult one for himself. He went into the living room to see his baby playing with Lego. "Harry, time for tea." Liam said as he pickedHarry up and took him to the kitchen, placing him in his chair. "Soup smells yummy daddy." Harry said happily as he watched his daddy pour the soup in the blue bowl, he would have his later. He got a chair and started feeding his baby. Harry ate every bite of the soup willingly, loving how yummy it was.

When the baby had finished, Liam ate his own portion of soup. When he finished he took Harry out of the chair, taking him back to the living room. "Now baby, half and hour of playtime and then it will be beddie byes." Liam said as Harry nodded. He placed the boy on the floor as Harry looked at him. "Can we play together?" Harry asked. "Of course baby boy. What would you like to play?"

 

Liam and Harry had their half an hour playtime. They both played with Legos, drew a picture each and Liam made Harry be a plane for a while. It was times like these when Liam loved being with his baby. The small simple things mean so much to Liam and he cherished every moment. But soon, Liam knew it was nearly time for bedtime. "Ok baby boy, I think someone needs a nappy change." Liam said as Harry pouted, not wanting playtime to end. Liam picked up Harry and took him upstairs.

Liam went into Harry's bedroom and placed the little on the changing table. Liam started to remove the blue onesie from the boy and the wet nappy. He first cleaned the boy's bum and powered it, making sure everything was clean. He then placed a new nappy on the boy and put on a fresh onesie as well. When he finished he kissed his boy, thanking him for keeping still and being a good boy. 

After the change, it was time for cuddle time. Daddy and baby sat on the rocking chair and cuddled for a bit, enjoying the quiet. Soon, Liam feed Harry his night bottle, putting some vanilla in before so help sooth the boy to sleep. Harry drank it slowly and feeling his whole body go into sleep. After he had finished feeding, Liam read him the Hungry Caterpillar for a while, when he suddenly noticed his baby had fallen asleep in his arms.

Liam carried the baby to his cot, tucking him in and just watched him for a moment, Harry looked so innocent in this moment, like he didn't have a problem in the world. Liam just felt so lucky to have this baby with him and how much his life has improved since he got Harry and he would never change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* who wouldn't want Liam to take you to bed x


End file.
